When You're Loved By The Thing That Goes Bump
by Calie1
Summary: When You're Loved By The Thing That Goes Bump In The Night. When Caroline almost gets herself killed Klaus has to take certain precautions to assure she remains safe.


Title: When You're Loved By The Thing That Goes Bump In The Night

Author: Calie

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When Caroline almost gets killed Klaus is willing to take certain steps to assure she is safe.

Notes: I hope this one shot is enjoyed. I've never written TVD fiction before, so I was a bit leery of doing so. If the response is good I might be willing to give me a try.

"Let go!" Caroline screamed, eyes turning and teeth coming out.

Slightly unprepared for her reaction, he almost lost his grip. Klaus regained it quickly enough and squeezed her wrists, slamming them into the wall again."Are you going to fight me little vampire?"

"You son of a bitch! Let go!" He pulled her arms down, yanking them behind her back and gripped them both with one hand. That wasn't what was most shocking. It was the sudden change to his face. The way his eyes blackened, irises golden, and his teeth grew, threatening. She had enough common sense to feel fear, yet she wouldn't give into it. That's want Klaus wanted, he wanted her to give into his every whim.

Klaus used his other hand to grab her face, forcing her to look at him. "Contrary to what you believe love, this is for your own good. When I have to pick you up in the middle no where, bled out, you aren't going anywhere. You're going to let me figure this out."

"I don't need a caretaker." She spat angrily, ignoring the anger in his face.

"I allow you more liberties then most, but I'm reaching a breaking point with you," he said lowly. "Don't forget who I am Caroline."

"You're going to threaten me now?" She asked, this time without fighting him.

"No, but if I have to I'll compel you. Don't make me do it."

"I hate you." Caroline said angrily, allowing her face return to human again.

"A shame then that I'm doing this for you because I don't hate you." He allowed himself to change and looked down on her, anger still brewing within him.

"Dont' play the good guy role, it doesn't suit you. I didn't ask you to take care of me."

"Lets get two things clear love. Any kindness left in my dead heart is reserved for you alone. The rest of the world can burn and go to hell." She only narrowed her eyes, glaring at him, simmering with anger. "And regardless of whether you asked it of me or not, I have a personal investment in keeping you safe. So if I have to keep you here, compel you, and rip this thing to bloody writhing pieces before I rip it's heart out just to make sure your alive, I'm going to do it."

She just glared at him, refusing to be grateful to him for saving her life, again.

Klaus leaned in, leaving just inches between them. "I get this impression you'd be difficult no matter what I do for you."

"At least we're on the same page," she responded. He seemed more amused then anything. It was then, as he smirked down at her that she became aware of the physical situation they were in. He still had her arms pinned behind her back, forcing her to arch slightly, pressing her breasts into his chest. Their proximity made her nervous. And he must have seen it to because his eyes flickered down and she had to resist a sharp gasp. His face was closer then it had been before. "Don't you dare," she whispered in panic. He smirked, amused.

"Why wouldn't I? You're in no position to argue." Klaus slid his hand from her face into her hair, threading his fingers through the blond strands.

"Ill bite you," she said, her threat sounding poor even to her own ears. Nervousness flooded her, because he was going to kiss her. Mystic Falls resident bad guy, probably the most dangerous vampire alive, was going to kiss her.

"Well," he used his slack grip on her hair to tilt her head up slightly, "that should be interesting."

"I cant," she whispered weakly. Her brain told her to fight, argue, be mean to him, do the things she always did to keep her distance from him. Yet she was to far gone at this point, unable to act logically. His lips stopped, just as she swore they would touch, and he looked into her eyes. "No," she said pleading. He kissed her though, and that part of her that had unwillingly become attracted to him, that she kept locked away, broke through. He kissed her once, then twice and she tilted her head up, meeting him.

Klaus heard her whimper slightly and it was enough to push him over the edge. Using the arm he hand holding her wrist he pulled her body against him and kissed her harder.

Slowly, his hand began to loosen around her wrists. Caroline's first instinct was to push him away. Except as he released her wrists and slid his hand over her lower back she reached up and gripped his arms, holding on. It was already evident that Caroline wanted him, so she'd give in, this once. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding fingers into his hair. His arm tightened around her, pulling her up until her toes brushed the floor. In a moment of clarity she ripped her mouth from his, dropping her head back so that it rested against the wall.

Klaus leaned in and kissed her neck, fangs itching to be released so that he could feed from her. "Stay until I'm back love." He kissed behind her ear. "You know yours is the only life I want to save. And imagine what would happen if you died." He kissed her neck again, pulling at her hair gently to expose her neck to him, allow him better access. "There would be a blood bath. You don't want to be responsible for sending me into a psychopathic killing spree do you?"

"Don't blame me for your killing tendencies," she whispered, eyes closing as he kissed her neck still. Klaus pulled his head back from her, just barely. The breath that he was allowing himself to inhale and exhale brushed her lips. His hands were still in her hair, puling her face closer until their foreheads touched.

"Promise me you'll be here until I get back," he whispered softly, eyes glancing down at her swollen lips which almost begged to be kissed. As much as he would have loved to, he had no illusions to her allowing him again. Caroline was very good with keeping him at arms length. He may have caught her off guard once, but she wouldn't allow it again. Besides, he had other things to attend to, such as killing whoever had tried to ruin the one perfect thing in his life, even if she wasn't his.

Klaus would compel her to stay, that she was sure of. As much as she hated to give in, Caroline knew that in this case, Klaus would win. "Okay."

"Thank you."

She hated the way he spoke to her, because if it had been any other person speaking to her like that she would have fallen for them, allowed herself to feel things. No one had ever left her so conflicted as Klaus. Slowly, he released her, stepping back, eyes still on her. When he turned to leave, she watched him until the door closed. For a moment she considered leaving, he couldn't stop her then after all. Except he'd find her after, and Caroline had no wish to find out what he would do, because she suspected it wouldn't be pretty. Klaus liked getting his way, he was used to it. Besides, a small part of her was grateful. The little girl inside of her that sometimes still got scared of the big, bad things that wen bump in the night, the little girl that dreamed of a knight and shinning armor to kill them, was glad he was there to make sure she was safe. Even if that knight and shinning armor was one of the big, bad scary things himself.


End file.
